gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Avalon Fortress
Unlock this maze by getting all of the fragments. Click on the fragments in the shop (Mazes) to see how to find the ones you're missing. Then after obtaining all the fragments, purchase the maze with gems to open the maze. Complete this maze to get the Machinist gumball and unlock fragments for City of Steam. Hidden Gumball To get the Pinocchio gumball *Buy 4 body parts(head, torso, arm and leg) cost is 500EP each *Buy the Puppet Manufacturing Manual(1500 EP) from parts shop, and use it to summon Pinocchio. NOTE: The manual can appear in the store earlier than the body parts. Cannot summon Pinocchio without the Manual even though all the parts are purchased. *Don’t let him die for few floors until a fairy appearIn my case, it took 10 floors the first time and 5 floors on my first rerun for fragments. Also, the fairy is hidden, so you need to flip all the tiles to be sure to find her, pay 300k gold to bring him back to life. *Tips: Use portal then summon Pinocchio to prevent him from dying in deep floors. *Missing any of the body parts or the Manufacturing Manual would result in incomplete Pinocchio for this run! So keep an eye on every shop and have at least 1500EP on hand. * When invoked, Pinocchio apparently inherits 50% of Gumball's Attack and 75% of HP. He/it has 50% dodge, attacks every 3 rounds and recovers 10% HP of its original HP when entering next floor. * If you already have him, the process for 20 fragments is the same but the final cost is reduced to Stages Gear-built fortress Floors 30 (Difficulty 31) - 2 Vigor Steam! Ancient technology! Floors 35 (Difficulty 32) - 2 Vigor Grand Steel Gate Floors 35 (Difficulty 33) - 2 Vigor Break! Avalon fortress! Floors 40 (Difficulty 34) - 2 Vigor Endless Mode 3 Vigor Enemies Boss (Frost Titan) - Beast Class Skills *'Frost Impact': Attacks once every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies *'Frost Halo': Immune to water spell and cause damage to enemy in each round (damage value is % of enemy's maximum HP as above) IMPORTANT: The only ways to reset Frost Halo damage are death (and resurrection, obviously) or casting Timestill or Hex. *'Gene Modification Device': Increases Frost Halo effect by 1% each round *'Heavy Steam Armour': Physical Resistance +50%, Spell Resistance +50% (shield continues, but can be broken by Avalon cannonIn order for the cannon to break the Heavy Steam Armour, it needs to do a certain amount of damage which increase as you go deeper in the maze. The damage can be done in 1 shot or in multiple shots but the cooling time between shots can be annoying.) Special Occurrences Engineering Manual- use elements to enhance the Avalon Cannon, make special potions, and make armor - which includes a belt, armor, hat, and gloves. NOTE: No need to bring those artifacts to this run. *The manual can passively upgrade other items. See Category:Avalon Upgrades and Avalon Upgrades. Avalon Cannon - use Cannon Shell to launch Airship Console '''- call your current airship '''Poison Gas Device - destroy to get Biochemical Components Steel Gate - destroy to get Metallurgy Components, enter the gate to find a researcher's remains Time bomb '''- get Blasting Components if it's diffused in time, otherwise deals 100 damage + 5 for every next floor to you, it opens all slates and hurts or kills all enemies. (See tips below to diffuse time bomb.) '''Part's Shop - buy items with EP * - 150 EP * - 150 EP * - 150 EP * - 600 EP Goblin's Lab - sacrifice HP or MP for a stat buff and sometimes Goblin Compound (Attack or Power buff) *Goblin Compound I *Goblin Compound II *Goblin Compound III (rare) *Learn something from Chemistry in the Engineering Manual * Important note: Goblin Compounds get more powerful as you learn new Chemistry sciences, so it's a good idea to hold them until you get at least 1 point in each Chemistry science. Gray Dwarf's Lab (gray head) - sacrifice an item to get (Usually one piece of the Steam Power suit) Gray Dwarf's lab (purple head) - sacrifice an item to get (Usually 2 or 3 Cannon Shells) Potion Formula (on researcher's remains) *Potion of Blasting Science Knowledge *Potion of Chemistry Knowledge *Potion of Metallurgy Knowledge *Potion of Great Engineer Corpses Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and carry them away: * Fragments for Gloves of Dark Arbiter, Duke of Destruction's Belt, Amulet of Light Arbiter *Holy Blood (boss loot) *Crystal Egg (high chance) * Other rank 3 Ingredients as boss loot : Tower Flower, Elf's Dust *Gumball Pot (boss loot) * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Other specific loots * Among possible results from Adventurer's villagers: 20x Cannon Shell; 3x Ancient Component; 5 of basic components. *Gang Cadre can obtain the Armor Penetration Warhead from the Parts Shop. (Can be obtained up to twice in a maze run.) * With Pirate, it is possible to get in a chest 1 Ancient Component and 5 of each other component. Tips * For an easy start, raise up your defense with metalurgy and biochemical skills (you can raise defense 12 points) * Look closely at the image of the timebomb and cut the blue wire to diffuse it successfully * If you chose Adventurer gumball as main or soul link you might get Vosebarker's Cloak from a villager, it gives 5 defence and 100% dodge when attacking enemy whose attack is lower than 30. * If you chose a mechanical gumball (e.g. Machine Herald, Zero, Terminator, Autobot...) one upgrade in the Engineering Manual gets maxed. *Justice Herald maxes out Analgesic. Quests / DP Notes External Links * Video Walkthrough + TONS of tips and tricks related to the maze (Pinoccio in 1st 30 minutes) Category:Mazes